


Love, Teresa - the soundtrack

by Browneyesparker



Series: Love, Teresa [2]
Category: The Mentalist
Genre: F/M, Fanmix, Jisbon, Music, Pop - Freeform, classical, country, fan fiction, soundtrack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-30
Updated: 2014-10-30
Packaged: 2018-02-23 06:42:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2538053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Browneyesparker/pseuds/Browneyesparker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>the playlist I played while I wrote "Love, Teresa"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love, Teresa - the soundtrack

1\. under the boardwalk, the drifters | 2. carnival of the animals: IX. the cuckoo in the deep wood, camille saint-saens

3\. amazing grace, the royal scotts | 4. how great thou art, the piano guys

5\. the last rose of summer, haley westenra | 6. fast car, tracey chapman

7\. the parting glass, ed sheeran | 8.  the pina colada song, rupert holmes

9\. no more tears, barbra streisand & donna summers

10\. take my breath away, berlin | 11. dan in real life, sondre lerche

12\. claire meets lorenzo, andrea guerra | 13. dreams, the cranberries

14\. love story (iheart radio remix), taylor swift

15\. ho hey, the lumineers

([love, teresa](http://8tracks.com/browneyesparker/love-teresa-the-soundtrack))

 

 


End file.
